


It Was Gravity's Fault

by seungminish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Boys In Love, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped for Kim Seungmin, Idiots in Love, M/M, Main Ship Seungjin/Hyunmin, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Side Ship Changlix, Side Ship Minsung, Side Ship Woochan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i am so soft for seungjin, i love kim seungmin, pure fluff, seungmin is soft and cute, they deserve happiness, this is so soft i cried, woochan are married uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminish/pseuds/seungminish
Summary: “Hi, I’m Kim Seungmin and I really, really need paper towels.”--Tattoo artist Hwang Hyunjin was used to his basic, boring schedule. Get up in the morning, accidentally sleep in for half an hour, hurriedly get ready, go to work, return home, go to sleep, repeat.But all of that changed when a dirt-covered, anxious flower shop worker barged through the tattoo parlor’s door.





	It Was Gravity's Fault

Tattoo artist Hwang Hyunjin was _bored_. Bored of the same old routines, the same tiresome schedule, meeting the same people, dealing with the same whiny customers, bored of the same _everything_. But there wasn’t much he could do to change it, so everyday he simply got up, pushed through the day, went to sleep, and repeated the cycle all over again.

And today… today was just the another unfulfilling day.

Or so he thought.

He looked at himself in the mirror, noticing his slight eye bags and sunken-looking face, causing himself to sigh and splash it with cold water before applying his everyday makeup. Toner, primer, concealer, light foundation, and vanilla lip balm were his go-to products, but for some reason, today he felt like doing just a little more to add just a hint of excitement to his day.

He quickly swiped on some smokey eyeshadow, being careful not to overdo it, before applying red-tinted lip gloss. He look at himself in the mirror again, feeling slightly satisfied and just a bit more fulfilled with his look before throwing on his usual outfit: ripped black jeans and a half-tucked, loose muscle tank, finished with a belt and combat boots.

If he had to go through the same routine throughout the day, he might as well do it looking fine as hell, he thought, a slight smile appearing on his face as he grabbed his keys and headed to work, unknowing of the massive change that life was about to bring him.

. . .

It all happened when Hyunjin had just finished up a fiery tattoo of a large dragon on the arm of one of his most regular customers, Changbin. Changbin and Hyunjin had become friends over the span of his visits, and the older had always made it a point to go on about his extremely cute, soft boyfriend Felix, who apparently _adored_ his tattoos (and thus, Changbin had made it a habit to get more).

Changbin had been rambling about his boyfriend, saying how Felix was “like an angel, so soft and kind and just _so_ beautiful,” and how “he couldn’t even begin to understand how such an innocent being was his boyfriend,” (not that Hyunjin minded his rants at all; in fact, he admired Changbin’s love for Felix), when the biggest change in Hyunjin’s life occurred.

More specifically, a change in the form of a dirt-covered, anxious human being who was currently struggling to splutter out a coherent sentence.

The stranger had barged into the parlor, panting heavily and leaning against the door before walking up to the counter and muttering some anxious, incomprehensible words to Minho, the resident piercer of the parlor, at the front counter.

“Need… paper towels,” the young man muttered, struggling to catch his breath as he hastily attempted to dust off his apron. He collected himself, standing up straight and looking at Minho with an embarrassed expression. “Ah, wait! I’m sorry, I meant- um, let me explain-” He fumbled with his words, and Minho simply stood there, confused and somewhat annoyed with the fast, unintelligible way the kid was talking.

Minho was just about to interrupt him when Hyunjin intervened, looking at the dirt-covered being who stood before him that was anxiously dusting off his apron. “Hey, it’s okay. Come on, let’s try to calm down and then speak, yeah?” The tattoo artist said, and the younger man nodded furiously, blushing at the sight of Hyunjin and looking down at his feet. The stranger took a few deep breaths, pacing his anxious heartbeat before mumbling something that Hyunjin couldn’t quite hear. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

The man spoke a little louder, this time looking upwards but not quite directly at Hyunjin. “Hi, I’m Kim Seungmin and I really, really need paper towels,” he said confidently in one breath, finally looking directly at Hyunjin and blushing once again.

“Yeah, you really look like you could use some,” Minho piped up from behind Hyunjin, looking at the dirt covering Seungmin from head-to-toe and raising an eyebrow at the stranger. Hyunjin smacked his shoulder, earning an annoyed whine from the older man as Hyunjin turned back to look at Seungmin.

“Don’t mind Minho-hyung and his rude comments. He’s like that with everyone,” Hyunjin said with a roll of his eyes, and Minho muttered an “am not!” before heading to the back of the store to talk to Changbin and the parlor’s owner, Woojin.

This left Seungmin and Hyunjin alone, and the younger man visibly relaxed, letting out a soft sigh that Hyunjin found kind of endearing. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah? Then you can tell me everything,” the tattoo artist said softly, and the shorter man nodded as he muttered a soft “Thank you,” looking at the older’s name tag, “Hyunjinnie.”

Hyunjin slightly blushed at the use of the nickname before directing Seungmin to the bathroom, letting the man take his time as he quickly dusted himself off and wiped the rest of the dirt off of his face and clothing. When Seungmin returned, Hyunjin couldn’t help but find himself in awe of the puppy-like, cute appearance of the man before him. He couldn’t quite make out his features before, but now that he could really _see_ Seungmin before him, he felt the tips of his ears burn slightly red at the sight of the adorable human.

A somewhat awkward silence fell between them as the two simply stood facing each other, not realizing that they were staring at each other until they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They both turned to see Minho looking at the both of them with his arms crossed.

“If you both are done checking each other out, we can try helping Seungmin,” Minho said bluntly, causing the two to blush profusely and mutter something along the lines of “we weren’t checking each other out” under their breaths. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard all that fake shit before,” Minho brushed off their excuses, and rolled his eyes before looking at Seungmin. “So, how can we help you?”

“I work at the flower shop that’s opening across the street,” Seungmin said after recollecting himself, pointing at a large, decorated shop through the window. “And we kind of had an, um, accident with some of the roses,” he continued, blushing a little from the embarrassment. “And I kind of, uh, trippedandmadealltherosesfall-”

“You did _what?_ ” Minho interrupted, his eyes growing wide.

Seungmin took a deep breath. “It was an accident, okay?!? I was fixing the roses, but I think something was on the floor and I probably tripped over it and since I was holding onto the roses all of them just kind of came tumbling down-” He rambled, his face turning redder as he covered his hands from embarrassment. “Technically, it was gravity’s fault,” he muttered.

Hyunjin laughed aloud at that, causing Minho to stare at him weirdly. The tattoo artist blushed from embarrassment and cleared his throat awkwardly, causing Minho to sigh and rolled his eyes again. “Your point is-?” Minho asked, raising an eyebrow at Seungmin.

“Ah, right! I, um, need paper towels so I can clean up the mess, since we don’t have any,” Seungmin said, twiddling his fingers as he peeked at Hyunjin before looking back at Minho. “If you wouldn’t mind me borrowing some, of course,” he squeaked out afterward, looking hopefully at the two of them. “I know this is completely random, and you’re not obliged to give me any, but-”

“Hey, we’ll give you some,” Hyunjin said, giving Seungmin a soft smile as he took the younger’s hands in his own shyly. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head, and he looked at the younger excitedly. “Better yet, why don’t Minho-hyung and I come over to the shop to help you clean up? I’m sure our boss wouldn’t mind,” he continued, biting his lip slightly, his piercing pressing against his pearly white teeth.

“Wait a fucking second, _I_ never volunteered to help-”

“Who said anything about volunteering? I’m going to make you go,” a voice exclaimed from behind them, and the three turned to see Woojin looking at Minho with a raised eyebrow. “That’s my husband’s flower shop, so if they need help, you’re going to go help,” Woojin said, and Minho’s eyes widened before he grumbled out a stubborn “fine” under his breath.

“Oh, you must be Woojin-hyung! It’s so nice to meet you, especially since Chan-hyung always talks about you,” Seungmin said, bowing and smiling excitedly. “And really, it’s not a big deal, they don’t need to come-”

“Yes they do,” Woojin asserted, and raised an eyebrow at Hyunjin and Minho. “Now get your asses out of here and go help before I drag you out myself,” he said, watching Minho open his mouth, “There are other workers who can take your place. Don’t even think of giving me excuses.” Minho’s mouth closed as he nodded solemnly.

“I still don’t see the point of _me_ going to the flower shop to help- _Holyshithe’scute_ ,” Minho exclaimed as he entered the store with Hyunjin and Seungmin, stopping in his tracks, his eyes growing wide. Hyunjin and Seungmin looked at each other, then at Minho, and then where Minho was looking. Their eyes landed on Jisung, Seungmin’s co-worker and best friend. Jisung was arranging some flowers, looking around quickly before slipping one tulip above his ear and smiling softly to himself. Minho was staring helplessly at him, his mouth hanging wide open from awe.

Seungmin and Hyunjin looked at each other again, mischievous smiles growing on their faces as they glanced between Minho and Jisung. Hyunjin leaned closely and whispered something in the younger’s ear, and Seungmin nodded in response as he giggled quietly.

Seungmin cleared his throat. “You know, um, Jisung over there was talking about arranging some more flowers earlier, and how he needed some help. You can go help him, Minho-hyung, while Hyunjinnie and I go clean up the roses,” he said quickly, grabbing Hyunjin’s hand and quickly walking towards the rose section.

“Wait, but-”

“Bye, Minho-hyung!" Hyunjin yelled, waving playfully as he and Seungmin disappeared behind the rose arrangements, laughing together and smiling widely as they tried to calm themselves down, only bursting into laughter again a few moments later. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever before their laughter died down and they smiled at each other.

Only then did they both realize their hands were still clasped together, and they both pulled away, blushing furiously and looking away from each other. An awkward quietness befell them for a few moments before Hyunjin broke the silence, clearing his throat and saying, “We should probably, um, start cleaning up the floor.”

“Oh! Right, yeah, um, we should do that,” Seungmin muttered, still blushing furiously as he and Hyunjin got to work sweeping up all the dirt and broken, stray roses before using the paper towels they had brought to finish cleaning up the rest of the residue. They both worked in silence, dedicated to finishing their work and not getting distracted. When they finally finished, they both sighed in relief, looking at the cleanliness of the floor and then smiling at each other proudly.

Hyunjin looked at the stray roses they had placed in a bucket, feeling somewhat sad that they weren’t going to put on display anymore and were probably going to be put in the compost or worse, thrown away. He thought for a moment, and an idea arose in his head. “Seungminnie, close your eyes for a second,” he said, smirking a little at the younger man as his eyes shined excitedly.

Seungmin looked at him, feeling a little confused as he closed his eyes. “Okay…?”

Hyunjin got to work, gently handling the roses as he removed the thorns before looping all of the stems together, strategically combining the nine stray roses in a single crown. He looked at his creation and then at Seungmin, subsequently placing the rose crown gently on the younger’s head. Hyunjin stepped back and observed the puppy-like human, staring in awe at how angelic and soft he looked. He took his phone out of his pocket, silently taking a picture and smiling softly. “You can open your eyes now, Seungminnie,” he said afterwards, opening the front camera of his phone and then holding it out to the flower shop worker.

Seungmin took his phone, staring for what seemed like hours at his reflection. “ _Whoa_ , how did you do that?” He started holding the camera in various angles, admiring the creation and blushing slightly. “I love it,” he whispered softly, and looked at Hyunjin with wide doe, sparkling eyes as his plush lips curled upwards into a smile. “Thank you.”

Hyunjin blushed and looked away, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “I-it was nothing, really. Just something my mom taught me how to do when I was little,” he mumbled as Seungmin handed him his phone.

“Are you kidding? This is amazing! I could never do something like this,” Seungmin gushed, causing Hyunjin to blush even more and cover his face with his hands. Seungmin was so cute, and was even more so when he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin and buried his face in his neck, to the tattoo artist’s surprise. Hyunjin felt the rose petals and Seungmin’s soft brown hair brush his cheek as the younger muttered a soft “thank you” once again. Hyunjin simply smiled against his hair, and wrapped his muscular, tattooed arms around the waist of the smaller.

“Oi, Hyunjin, Woojin-hyung called and said- _oh,_ ” Minho interrupted their sentimental moment, causing the two to jump apart and blush profusely. “Um, am I interrupting something-”

“No! No, you’re not,” Seungmin squeaked, and glanced at Hyunjin before looking back at Minho. “We were just, uh, about to come and tell you guys that we were done,” he murmured, twiddling his fingers and looking down at his feet.

“Yeah, what he said,” Hyunjin agreed, also looking down at his feet, causing Minho to sigh and roll his eyes.

“ _Mhm_ ,” the older man simply said, causing both boys to blush even more (if that was even possible). “Anyways, lover boy, Woojin-hyung told us that if we’re done, we should go back and close up shop. So if you’re done having your little,” he looked between the both of them with a raised eyebrow, “ _romantic escapade_ , we should go-”

“Okay! Fine, we can go,” Hyunjin quickly interrupted, not wanting Minho to say anything more. He turned Minho around and pushed him towards the door, glancing back at Seungmin with a smile and waving one last time before they both exited the shop.

Once they were out, Hyunjin glared at Minho, who was simply laughing wildly like the devil he was. “Stop laughing, you spawn of Satan,” he growled, and punched the older in the shoulder, only causing him to laugh more.

“ _Holy shit, you should’ve seen your face,_ ” Minho said between fits of laughter, and Hyunjin simply looked away from him and crossed his arms. “And don’t even get me started on that _hug_ -”

“Shut up! You shouldn’t even be talking, especially after your whipped ass couldn’t stop staring at Jisung,” Hyunjin retorted, causing Minho to stop laughing immediately. Hyunjin gulped as Minho death-glared at him and raised a fist, causing the taller to flinch and block the hand with his own.

“C’mere, you little _shit_ -” Minho growled, grabbing Hyunjin into a headlock and ruffling his hair. The both of them proceeded to fight playfully, laughing idiotically and teasing each other all the way to the parlor.

After they finished closing up shop, Minho and Hyunjin bid each other farewell, and Hyunjin got into his car, feeling content with his day (after what seemed like forever, he thought). He hummed happily as he drove home, entered, and changed out of his work clothing to joggers and a large, soft shirt. After eating his dinner and putting in his AirPods, he jumped onto his bed, snuggling into a blanket and taking his phone out of his pocket as he listened to “Miracle”, a recent release from one of his favorite groups, GOT7.

As he hummed along, he found himself opening his camera roll, and his eyes drifted towards the picture he took of Seungmin earlier that day. He smiled as he looked at the photo, the memory making him laugh a little as he looked back at it, observing Seungmin’s soft expression and closed eyes, the series of roses pressing softly against his head, the ethereality radiating from the flower shop worker.

In anyone else’s eyes, it may have just seemed like a simple flower shop worker who had a flower crown on his head. But to Hyunjin, it was more than that. It signified a change, a shift in happiness in his life, a light in his world of darkness, a blossoming love in a loveless world. And although that description might seem a little dramatic, Hyunjin wasn’t sure of any other way to describe how he felt as he sat there, clutching his phone and smiling like an idiot.

What he was sure of, he thought with a grin, was that everything that had happened that day, the happiness, the smiles, the laughter, even the merciless teasing…

_It was gravity’s fault._

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for so long it was starting to become dusty-  
> i finally worked up the energy to actually finish it today whOOP
> 
> i mean, i'm not quite sure if i like this or not, but i kind of just YOLO-ed and posted this. do you guys like this? should i continue it? 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! it truly does mean the world to me! 
> 
> if you liked it, drop a kudos or a comment below and let me know! once again, thank you! <3


End file.
